


Не изменять себе

by Strannics



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: А ты помнишь, какими мы были не так давно? Всего пару-тройку лет назад…





	Не изменять себе

 

— А ты помнишь, какими мы были не так давно? Всего пару-тройку лет назад…  
  
Наруто не спешил отвечать, продолжая поедать рамен. Если остынет, будет не таким вкусным, а в последнее время скоротать вечер в «Ичираку» получается крайне редко.  
  
— Мы во всё горло кричали о своих чувствах к Сакуре-чан и о желании превзойти своих главных соперников… которые являлись нашими товарищами по команде.  
  
Наруто лишь неопределённо фыркнул в ответ, продолжая притворяться сильно увлечённым едой.  
  
Против компании неожиданно вырулившего из-за угла Рока Ли он вроде бы ничего не имел… Хотя все силы оказались истрачены на дневную тренировку, и принять предложение о спарринге было бы самоубийством. Вот и пришлось предложить вместе наведаться в любимое заведение и просто поговорить, если, конечно, будет о чём.  
  
Неугомонный ученик Майто Гая к своей порции до сих пор не притронулся, к тому же, галдел без остановки, то и дело выуживал из памяти самые невозможные ситуации и подробности, о которых Наруто уже и думать забыл. Вроде их первого столкновения во время экзамена на чунина. Наруто не был уверен, что даже сейчас, после нескольких лет тренировок и немалого количества опасных битв, из которых лишь чудом удавалось выйти живым, у него получилось бы обойти Рока Ли в чисто рукопашном бою. С поддержкой ниндзюцу — хотя бы тех же теневых клонов — возможно, но в мастерстве исключительно тайдзюцу несомненно проиграл бы. Хотя и эти вроде бы надёжные копии, вероятно, не сильно помогли бы, в сражении с Ли количество никогда не превзойдёт качество.  
  
— Ну, думаю, мы и сейчас можем с лёгкостью признаться Сакуре-чан в том, что она нам небезразлична, — повернувшись к Ли, немного натянуто улыбнулся Наруто.  
  
И Рок Ли эту неестественность заметил, хотя говорить ничего не стал, решив тоже приняться за рамен.  
  
Они все уже стояли на пороге смерти, на самой черте, и были готовы переступить через неё, чтобы защитить деревню. Они уже видели, как эту черту переступают другие, принимая тяжёлый груз ответственность на себя — не всё же валить на детей, пусть даже те ко всему готовы и осознают всю тяжесть и опасность пути шиноби.  
  
Скромница Хината, отбросившая страх и важность собственной жизни для клана, рванула наперерез чужой судьбе, ставя на кон свою. Наруто никому и никогда не расскажет, что Хината погибла, защищая его… Если бы Пейн не обратил свои убийства вспять, как бы Наруто смотрел в глаза Кибе и Шино, чьего верного друга он не уберёг? А в глаза Неджи, который признал его и доверил ему, выбранному Конохой спасителю, свою волю птицы? И многим другим, кто верил в силы вставшего на защиту деревни джинчурики…  
  
— Знаешь, мне… Мне порой становится не по себе, когда я вижу Сакуру-чан. — Рок Ли отложил палочки и благодарно оскалился, иначе не назовёшь, забравшей миску Аяме. — Я почти уверен, что не чувствую всего того, что раньше. Я готов защищать её до самого конца, но… Но это уже совсем другое желание.  
  
— Как если бы дело касалось любого знакомого тебе человека?  
  
Ли задумчиво почесал шею, переваривая озвученное предложение. Наверное, Наруто в этом отношении был абсолютно прав.  
  
— Знакомо?  
  
— Пожалуй.  
  
И Наруто был уверен на все сто, что дело здесь даже не в признании Хинаты, которое заставило однажды о многом задуматься. И он не верил, что сказанное ею было просто сорвавшейся с языка фразой в разгаре битвы, когда никто не был уверен, переживёт ли её… Вот только ответить он как не мог раньше, так и не может до сих пор. И ведь Хинате хватает сил молчать и не вспоминать об этом, не требовать взаимного откровения — вот уж кто достоин восхищения своей стойкостью и решимостью… И, возможно, просто верой в счастливое будущее.  
  
Наруто опустил взгляд в миску. Рамен так и остался съеденным наполовину, и больше совсем не хотелось. А ещё показалось, что за этим незнакомым напряжением внимательно следит старик Теучи, хоть и старательно делает вид, что возится с готовкой.  
  
Рок Ли стремительно перевёл разговор на более нейтральную тему, и Наруто поспешно ухватился за обсуждение последних миссий. Двум извечно скалящим зубы на всех и вся шиноби, известным своей постоянной несобранностью и несерьёзностью, не стоит попадаться на глаза друзьям с такими минами на лицах — а эти самые друзья не заставляют себя ждать.  
  
— Эээй, Наруто! Так и знала, что ты здесь. — Сакура появилась в поле зрения буквально через полминуты после того, как её приближение выдала замеченная у ближайшего угла чакра. — Цунаде-сама велела явиться к ней немедленно.  
  
— Ага, только доем, — незамедлительно отозвался Наруто, улыбнувшись во все зубы и схватившись за вроде бы отложенные палочки.  
  
— А у нас новое задание, Ли, — сообщила пришедшая с Сакурой Тен-Тен, опустив руку на плечо товарища по команде. — Собирайся, будем ждать у ворот. И не задерживайся, если не хочешь слушать недовольства Неджи.  
  
Ли моментально подскочил, начав слегка озадаченно водить руками по неизменному зелёному комбинезону. Карманов в нём не наблюдалось, сумку он отстегнул от пояса перед тренировкой, чтобы не мешалась… А значит, и денег при себе обнаружить было невозможно. И как только он не учёл это, соглашаясь пойти в «Ичираку»?  
  
— За мой счёт, — поняв, что вызвало замешательство, улыбнулся Наруто, выуживая кошелёк-лягушонок и расплачиваясь за рамен. — Но я обязательно стребую с тебя потом этот долг.  
  
Ли решительно кивнул в ответ, отлично понимая, что отплачивать будет совсем не деньгами. Скорее уж — изнурительной тренировкой, которую Наруто запросит, когда они оба будут свободны от миссий, чтобы попытаться усовершенствовать свои навыки рукопашного боя.  
  
— Кстати, Сакура-чан! — Ли привычно подмигнул девушке и послал воздушный поцелуйчик, на который та знакомо скривилась. — Желаю удачи на следующем задании. Если что-нибудь случится, знай, я сразу же примчусь, чтобы спасти тебя.  
  
И Ли почти сразу ретировался прочь, в сторону дома, чтобы поспешно собрать оружие и неизменный походный рюкзак. Тен-Тен, простившись с Сакурой и Наруто, тоже удалислась.  
  
— Вот ещё, я первый её спасу, — буркнул себе под нос Наруто, махнув Теучи и Аяме рукой на прощание. — Идём, Сакура-чан, не будем заставлять бабулю Цунаде ждать.  
  
Всё так и должно быть, они не должны меняться. По крайней мере, в глазах других.  
  
Кем будет Узумаки Наруто без извечной улыбки и заискиваний в сторону Харуно Сакуры? А Рок Ли без них же и его иногда просто маниакальной помешанности на тренировках? Как другие воспримут столь радикальные их перемены? У всех них есть и свои собственные заботы и проблемы, незачем заставлять лишний раз беспокоиться из-за других…  
  
А случайно узнавший правду старик Теучи никому ни о чём не расскажет. Он уже привык следить за тем, как взрослеют вчерашние дети, ведь многие будущие шиноби были его клиентом. И его всегда радовало, что находились те, кто старался не изменять себе, даже осознав, что стали другими. Наверное, эти двое заслужили бесплатную порцию во время следующего визита — не забыть бы только об этом… Хотя разве подобное забудешь?

 


End file.
